Joseph Manderley's computer
Joseph Manderley's computer is a computer appearing in Deus Ex. It is located in his office on Level 2 of UNATCO HQ. The login is jmanderley and the password is knight_killer. The first two e-mails are available during the player's first visit to the HQ. The next two are available during the second visit. The last two are available during the player's third visit. E-mails Skul-gun From: GHermann//UNATCO.15431.76513 To: JManderley//UNATCO.00013.76490 Cc: ANavarre//UNATCO.9954.1131 Subject: Skul-gun Might I suggest agin, a skul-gun for my head. Yesterday in Batery Park, some scum we all know pushes smack for NSF gets jumpy and draws. I take 2 .22's, 1 in flesh, 1 in augs, befor I can get out that dam asalt gun. If I could kil just by thought, it would be beter. Is it my job to be a human target-practis backstop? Gunther Hermann Our Little Experiment From: WS//UpNet.78543.98231 To: JManderley//UNATCO.00013.76490 Subject: Our Little Experiment Should be arriving soon. Clear it for Domination/5F ops as soon as possible, but proceed with caution. We have serious concerns about the primary unit and would like to avoid any potential contamination. Report From: ANavarre//UNATCO.9954.1131 To: JManderley//UNATCO.00013.76490 Subject: Report As ordered, I have maintained a close watch of Agent Denton during our operation in New York. I have found his performance to be adequate to the task, if not without certain occasional reluctance. But it is my opinion that nano-augmentations in no way compensate for experience, and Agent Denton quite obviously has a considerable amount of learning to do before he can be considered a fully qualified agent. Agent Hermann concurs with this evaluation. I will file a more detailed report when time allows. Arrival From: WS//UpNet.78543.98231 To: JManderley//UNATCO.00013.76490 Subject: Arrival I will be arriving at Liberty later today to survey the situation and assess the viability of the primary subject. Unless there are extenuating circumstances that you've so far failed to present to us, it is our belief that the primary may need to be terminated in favor of the secondary. Continue to profile the secondary's response to authority and mission objectives—if there is any deviation, isolate the subject for debriefing upon my arrival. Excessive force From: JReyes//UNATCO.00973.20892 To: JManderley//UNATCO.00013.76490 Subject: Excessive Force I understand that what we're doing here isn't kid's stuff, but I had an NSF trooper brought in to be treated prior to interrogation suffering from multiple second-degree burns consistent with repeated application of a riot prod at close range. One or two shocks at most should have been enough to incapacitate almost any individual; this man had at least seven distinct burn wounds. This is simply unacceptable, and violates not only the commonly practiced rules of engagement but my own medical ethics. I understand that this is _not_ indicitive of overall UNATCO policy, and would request that the incident be strenuously investigated and those responsible placed on suspension pending further investigation. Dr. Jaime Reyes Agent Sherman From: WS//UpNet.78543.98231 To: JManderley//UNATCO.00013.76490 Subject: Agent Sherman I've dispatched Agent Sherman to assist you in resolving your current problems and to insure that MJ12 operations are not adversely affected. I trust you'll extend him your complete cooperation. Dissapointed From: WS//UpNet.78543.98231 To: JManderley//UNATCO.00013.76490 Subject: Disappointed We are dissappointed in your performance to date, particularly with regards to -- while both he and his brother were expendable, considerable time and effort was involved in their creation. Pending a more thorough post mortem, we can only assume that your handling of them must bear part of the blame. We'll discuss this futher in holoconference, but until then I've given Agent Sherman full authority over UNATCO haedquarters and MJ12 facilities. I've also assigned Dr. Reyes to evaluate the performance of the killswitches for the nano-augmentated agents. Maintain a close observation of him and report any inconsistencies in his behavior immediately. Further security breaches will not be tolerated. Category:Deus Ex computers and terminals